


The Medieval Journey

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [5]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Ever After High, Monster High, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work, Power Rangers (2017), The Story of Tracy Beaker & Tracy Beaker Returns (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Cillian and Lorcan Darcy have fused the multiple dimensions in the order to rescue their triplet sister, Lilly. Their powers were fun until some familiar faces sees them and asked them to rescue them from their enemies from their previous lives. It was great. Now Cillian and Lorcan must team up with the female version of Lorcan and their mysterious half-sibling known as the Secret Darcy on an grand adventure to save Lilly from their enemies.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Medieval Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the storyline sets during the first season of Lorcan Darcy's Adventure and concludes the Search of Lilly Darcy arc. It also serves as the first appearance of Ellie Darcy as the Secret Darcy.

Somewhere beyond time and space, three lights glows at the end of the multiverse. One universe shows a special one called the Storiverse, the universe where an mysterious villain known the Impossible God will conquer. It smiles until the three colorful keys are transported to different dimensions to find the three chosen ones. The three kids are the three siblings known as _The Darcy Triplets._

The first Darcy name is Cillian, a gothic boy and the eldest of the triplets. He was once known as Michael Williams in the Virtual World, Rick Williams in the Shadow World, Himself in the Nightmare World and Lorcan Furawāzu in the Pokémon Universe. He died as Lorcan by sacrificing his life before entering the Storiverse.

The second Darcy name is Lorcan, a fun-loving boy and the middle child of the triplets. He was known as Jake in the DC Universe, Toby in the Marvel Universe and himself in Pokémon Destiny universe and the Cillian Darcy Mini-series universe. He died in the Miniseries universe by committed suicide by hanging himself.

The third Darcy name is Lilly, a smart girl who's a closeted lesbian confused about her feelings and is the youngest of the triplets. In her previous lives, she played MMORPG under the name, Lucy, Megan, Tess and Emily. She died as Emily to save her friends by taking the gunshot from her stalker.

Now They have entered the Storiverse and ventured to New Royale City. The City is very popular and the citizens are having fun there. All they do is Drink, Smoke, Fight and having fun . All the fun has come to an end when Lilly went missing and the city's about to be demolished. Only Cillian and Lorcan can be the ones who can venture across dimensions to save her. It will be an adventure for Lorcan until he encounters Mayor Wilson aka The Purple Man who absorbs all of his superpowers right before Lorcan gains time manipulation and use it to kill Mayor Wilson with Wonder Woman's swords and the Purple light transfers into him before going to the second dimension.

In the second dimension, 2002 Lorcan meets a girl named Tracy, who returns to the Dumping Ground, after being kicked out of Ted and Julie's house because the new baby arrived and Tracy has a horrible history with babies. Angrily, she packs her things to stay only to see her best friend, Louise being friends with Justine Littlewood. Everyone watches the live broadcast of President of the United State talking about the mysterious entity called The Queen of Time and Space and announcing the apocalypse right before the riot breaks out. 

What will happen to the triplets? Will they rescue Lilly? Find out in this storyline.


End file.
